You Only Live Once
by Grey Cho
Summary: Seorang gadis telah kehilangan arti hidup, padahal kehidupan hanya dijalani satu kali, bukan? [AU]


'Aku hanya mengingat sekilas kejadian sesaat lalu. Aku dan dia saling berpegangan. Kami bertukar pandang, melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain. lantas dalam aba-aba, kami menderapkan kaki kami dan melompat menyongsong lautan di bawah sana.'

Ruangan dengan lampu mentari yang menyala, menembus setiap celah yang bisa dirasukinya, menjadi sebuah tempat seorang gadis terbaring. Selimut dengan warna senada menutupi tubuh kecilnya hingga sebatas dada. Napas teratur menghentakkan ritme naik-turun dari perutnya. Selang infus mengitarinya. Sirine menyalak ramai di luar sana, menghakimi manusia lain yang akan terpenjara di dalam gedung yang sama. Kegaduhan yang juga membuat iris _lavandula_ tampak di antara kelopak yang mulai tersibak.

"Lagi-lagi, hanya aku yang selamat."

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by

Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

For Reza Juliana

 **You Only Live Once**

Hyuuga Hinata menyentuh lehernya sendiri. Bekas cengkeraman kuat masih terasa menyesakkan. Terlihat jelas dari warna biru yang tercetak jelas di sana. Baru saja seorang wanita melesat masuk ke dalam kamar inap, mencacinya dengan banyak sumpah-serapah. Wanita itu memberikan bonus cekikan, nyaris membunuhnya jika tangan beberapa perawat tidak menginterupsi. Wanita itu menangis. Wanita itu dirundung duka dan Hinata tak juga melontarkan permintaan maaf kepada sang wanita. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu hanya memandang kosong ketika pandangan nanar didaratkan padanya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam tanpa membalas satu pun frasa yang diludahkan padanya.

" _Jika kau memang ingin mati, mati saja sendiri!"_ Teriakan terakhir sang wanita sebelum dipapah keluar secara paksa oleh beberapa perawat menghantui benak Hinata.

Gadis itu lantas memilih menoleh pada pemandangan cerah di luar sana. Lazuardi begitu terik, mengizinkan burung-burung berterbangan dengan bebas. Cuaca saat ini merupakan cuaca yang pas untuk memulai kegiatan dan cuaca yang pas untuk melakukan upacara pemakaman. pemakaman Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Bisik-bisik mengiringi sosok Hinata sepanjang perjalanan menuju kursinya. Gadis itu duduk diam sembari bertopang dagu, Sebelum tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hinata sempat mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan, tempat sang Inuzuka terduduk di dalam kelas. Kini, sosok itu raib, menyisakan rasa kehilangan dan buah bibir yang menyebar luas. Kini, satu sosok yang kerapkali meramaikan kelas dengan lantunan suaranya tak terdengar. Tak aka nada lagi seorang pelajar bersurai cokelat yang akan menggendong seekor anjing ke dalam lngkungan sekolah. Tak ada lagi sosok pemuda yang akan menghampiri bangku Hinata dan mengajak sang pendiam bercengkerama mengenai banyak hal. Kematian telah merenggutnya. Kematian yang Hinata undang.

Apakah Hinata merasa menyesal kehilangan Kiba? Apakah Hinata merasa terpukul? Tidak. gadis Hyuuga itu tak merasakan apa pun. Peristiwa yang dia lalui bersama Kiba bukan sekali ini terjadi. Gadis itu telah mengarungi beberapa tahun ke belakang dengan serangkaian aksi serupa. Dia akan mengajak kekasihnya, siapa pun itu, untuk bunuh diri bersama. Tahun lalu, Gaara tewas setelah meminum racun. Ironisnya, Hinata yang juga menenggak racun bersama sang pemuda masih diberikan nyawa. Gadis itu hanya mengalami kondisi kritis selama beberapa saat sebelum siuman dengan sempurna. Temari, kakak dari Gaara, yang murka memberikan tamparan di pipi Hinata dan sang gadis menjadi objek gosip setelahnya. Orang di sekitar Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa sang gadis terobsesi dengan "mati bersama". Namun, selalu dan selalu, dialah yang tidak tersentuh binasa.

* * *

Kemilau yang memberkati bumi menyuruh sang gadis memicingkan mata, berusaha membiaskan sinar-sinar yang membuatnya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Berada di kamar inap selama satu bulan telah membuatnya memusuhi siang hari yang gersang dan Hinata tahu butuh beberapa hari untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan aktivitas sebagai pelajar. Gadis itu berjalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya, ada yang berjalan di sisinya dan ada yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dalam diamnya, gadis itu bertanya-tanya, adakah gerangan seseorang di antara mereka yang sudi mati bersamanya? Hinata tidak ingin mati sendirian. Dia takut mati sendirian. Namun, gadis itu telah jengah dengan kehidupan.

Dia tidak menghendaki kematian yang sepi.

Seolah permohonannya dikabulkan, Hinata berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda. Toneri namanya. Pertemuan mereka hanya bagian dari kebetulan yang hidup hadiahkan sebagai babak dalam rute kehidupan manusia. Kala itu, Hinata hanya mengambil jalan lain menuju kediamannya dan berdiri mematung di depan etalase toko bunga. Di sanalah, Toneri menampakkan diri. Pemuda bersurai perak dengan apron hitam menyapa lembut sang gadis, menawarkan singgahan. Hinata mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, membiarkan dirinya dipandu sang pemuda. Mereka berbincang mengenai kesukaan mereka, yaitu bebungaan. Setelah pertemuan kesekiankalinya, Hinata mengisahkan dirinya sendiri, membuka opera lama untuk objek yang baru. Toneri tidak pernah membenci kehidupan seperti Hinata. Pemuda itu menjalani kehidupan sepenuhnya, bertemu dengan banyak pelanggan, dan menjual aneka bunga yang dia rawat. Namun, seakan terkena bius, seakan disihir, pemuda itu menemukan sebuah ambisi baru. Dia ingin melihat Hinata tersenyum.

Mereka lantas menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun, senyuman itu tak juga tersiar di bibir tipis Hinata dan Toneri terus mencari tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda itu menyerah dan memilih bertanya secara langsung pada Hinata.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bahagia, Hinata?"

Lima jemari Hinata bertumpu di atas punggung tangan Toneri, menuntun sang pemuda untuk menautkan jemarinya. Lima jemari lain kini bertengger di pipi putih Toneri, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Dalam suara yang amat pelan, dengan segala kelembutan yang seakan bisa menandingi angin, Hinata bicara.

"Ayo kita mati bersama, Toneri-kun."

* * *

Sesuai permintaan Hinata, Toneri menaburkan kelopak bunga di lantai. Mereka akan mati bersama di dalam toko bunga milik Toneri. Mati di antara aroma bunga yang menguar. Mati di antara estetika bebungaan. _Lavandula_ Hinata tidak bisa tidak terpesona dengan karpet merah dari kelopak mawar yang Toneri telah persiapkan. Keduanya lantas berdiri berdampingan. Sebelah tangan saling berpegangan, sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam erat sebilah pisau. Melalui hitungan yang Hinata lirihkan, pisau tersebut kini berada tepat di depan jantung keduanya. Toneri mengerling, ingin memandangi kekasihnya untuk kali yang terakhir. Senyuman lebar seketika terpulas di bibir sang pemuda.

"Akhirnya, aku melihat senyumanmu Hinata," ucap sang pemuda.

Hitungan terakhir menandai saat keduanya menghunuskan pisau tersebut. Darah yang berpencar tak tampak, disamarkan dengan baik oleh warna mawar di bawah sana. Dua sosok manusia itu tumbang dengan pisau yang menancap di dada kiri mereka berdua.

Namun, lagi-lagi, ada satu degupan jantung yang masih bersuara dan teriakan seorang pengunjung tak lama kemudian menyelamatkan satu nyawa.

* * *

"Kali ini korbannya pemilik toko bunga di seberang jembatan."

"Toneri, bukan?"

"Kabarnya, pisau yang menancap di tubuh Hinata tidak mengenai jantungnya."

"Mengerikan!"

"Aku tidak mau berada di dekatnya! Aku takut dia mempengaruhiku untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri!"

Bisik-bisik kian bergemuruh, baik di antara tetangga sekitar atau penghuni sekolah. Mereka semakin mengambil langkah lebar dari sang gadis, semakin mengucilkannya sendirian. Berbagai julukan mereka berikan mulai dari "tidak waras", "maniak bunuh diri berdua", sampai "pembunuh". Tak ada yang bisa menjebloskan Hinata dalam jeruji besi karena tindakan tersebut murni bunuh diri. Namun, desas-desus dan atmosfer tidak mengenakkan yang membuat seisi sekolah merasa tercekam membuat kepala sekolah mengambil tindakan untuk menitahkan sang gadis pindah dari sana.

Merasa sama tidak nyamannya, Hinata pamit dari sana. Alih-alih mencari sekolah lain untuk dituju, gadis itu justru mengemas barang, bertolak dari kota yang telah membesarkannya. Gadis itu pergi dengan meninggalkan helaan napas lega dari orang lain.

* * *

Uang adalah sesuatu yang seolah tak pernah habis bagi sang gadis. Dia bahkan tidak perlu bekerja sambilan untuk mencukupi kehidupannya. Warisan keluarga Hyuuga hanya miliknya seorang. Pergi ke lain tempat bukanlah hal sulit. Dia bisa membeli banyak kediaman, tiket ke mana pun, dan berkelana ke seluruh penjuru dunia bila mau. Namun, gadis itu, dengan segala kekayaannya, toh belum bisa membeli tiket menuju ke alam sana untuk sepasang manusia. Gaara, Kiba, dan Toneri. Hinata mengingat dengan jelas nama dan wajah setiap mendiang kekasihnya.

"Sedikit banyak, aku mengerti perasaan ayah." Gadis itu mengembuskan napas lelah sebelum menaiki kereta menuju sebuah tempat asing baginya.

* * *

" _Ayah, kau di mana?" Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari sekolah berjalan menjamah setiap sudut kediaman megah Hyuuga. Sosok sang ayah belum juga hadir dalam pandangan. Ayahnya telah berhenti bekerja semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, semenjak ibu Hinata tewas dalam kecelakaan._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu dengan teriakan nyalang Hiashi yang menyesalkan kenapa maut tidak merenggut juga kehidupannya. Pria bersurai panjang itu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Baginya, dunia adalah istrinya. Dia ingin memutuskan tali kehidupan bersama istrinya, mengembuskan napas terakhir di sisi istrinya. Kenyataan bahwa sang pria masih hidup membuat hari-harinya kian redup. Dia yang orang pikir tegar dan masih bisa menghadiri pemakaman sang istri dalam ekspresi datar, nyatanya tengah bergulat dengan sebuah keinginan._

" _Ayah?"_

 _Gadis remaja Hyuuga tak berkutik ketika mendapati tubuh sang ayah tengah tergantung dengan seutas tali melilit lehernya._

" _Ayah, kau kejam. Kenapa kau tidak membawaku juga?"_

 _Hyuuga Hinata mulai memahami satu hal usai melihat sang ayah. Mati sendirian terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kau tak lagi berdaya sendirian, tapi orang yang kausayangi tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau kehilangan usiamu, tapi orang lain masih bisa menghirup udara. Hinata tahu betapa tersiksanya sang ayah sepeninggal sang ibu dan Hinata mulai memenuhi benaknya dengan tekad untuk mati bersama orang yang dia sayang pun menyayanginya._

* * *

Sebuah desa yang masih kumuh melabuhkan vista Hinata. Pakaian kumal, wajah tanpa riasan, dan persawahan yang masih asri membuat Hinata membatin, mempertanyakan apakah dirinya masih berada di dalam sebuah negara yang sama. Desa itu masih dipenuhi petani, membuat jalanan di siang hari tidak sesunyi di perkotaan. Bahkan meski salju menyapa tanah, masyarakat sekitar masih tampak tak terganggu untuk mencuci pakaian di pinggir sungai.

Sang gadis menatap lama gulungan manusia di bawah sana, kebanyakan merupakan ibu-ibu dan anak mereka. Menetapkan sesuatu, Hinata melemparkan koper di tangannya ke sungai begitu saja. Seketika, koper yang tak ditutup rapat itu menghamburkan banyak lembaran uang. Sontak saja, kicauan penduduk memenuhi tempat tersebut, bertepatan dengan sosok Hinata yang berjalan memunggungi keramaian.

* * *

Telapak tangan sang gadis terbuka, menyambut setiap butiran salju yang meleleh usai menyentuh kulitnya. Gadis itu tak menyisakan barang selembar pun uang untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, layaknya macan yang berpura-pura mati untuk mendapatkan buruan, Hinata tahu kondisinya akan mengantarkan dia pada target selanjutnya. Benarlah. Roda sepeda berhenti tepat di depan sang gadis, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dalam balutan seragam polisi setempat.

"Nona, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kau bisa mati kedinginan!"

Bibir sang gadis tak tertarik untuk memberikan jawaban, hanya ada sepasang mata yang menelisik papan nama di dada sang pemuda. Papan nama bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke".

Dihujani beragam pertanyaan masih membuat Hinata tak berkutik. Sang polisi muda berdecak.

"Ikutlah denganku," ajaknya sembari menyuruh Hinata membonceng di belakang.

Gadis itu masih tetap angkuh dalam diamnya. Namun, kaki sang gadis kini telah menempatkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas besi di belakang sang pemuda. Salju yang tak cukup tebal melajukan roda dalam porosnya, membuat satu sepeda dengan dua sosok manusia di atasnya mengarungi warna putih di mana-mana untuk sampai ke sebuah bangunan.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, selamat datang. Siapa ini?" Seorang wanita menyambut kepulangan sang pemuda. Dilihat dari wajah mereka yang mirip, besar kemungkinan keduanya masih memiliki hubungan darah.

"Entahlah, Bu. Dia duduk sendirian di pinggir jalan di cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Wanita itu tercengang sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Hinata. "Aku Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke. Kemarilah. Kita makan sup hangat yang baru kumasak."

Hinata tak pernah menyangka masih ada manusia yang tidak menaruh curiga pada orang asing seperti mereka. Hinata bisa saja penjahat yang tengah menjadi buronan atau siluman dan mereka mengizinkan sang gadis tinggal di sana, bahkan tanpa perlu menjawab satu pun pertanyaan.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, ini bekal makan siangmu." Hinata menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada sosok pemuda yang tengah memasangkan topi di atas kepalanya. Polisi muda yang siap bertugas itu lantas meraih kotak berselimut kain _navy_.

Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Sasuke, Hinata lantas memberikan imbuhan. "Mikoto-san sedang mengunjungi makam Fugaku-san dan Itachi-san."

Keterangan Hinata meruntuhkan rasa penasaran sang pemuda terkait batang hidung sang ibu yang tak tampak. Oniks lantas memaku sosok Hinata, tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Ikutlah denganku ke pos. Sendirian di rumah membosankan, bukan?"

* * *

Hinata tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha, keinginannya untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri menguap entah ke mana. Dia merasa dimanja dengan kebaikan Mikoto dan perhatian yang secara canggung Sasuke berikan padanya. Dia terlelap dan terjaga bersama duo Uchiha yang membuatnya mulai lupa apa itu kematian dan apa itu kesepian. Mikoto kehilangan seorang suami dan masih bisa menjadi seorang ibu bagi anaknya. Sasuke pun masih bisa menolong orang lain sebagai polisi ketika kondisinya sendiri adalah seorang yatim yang juga baru saja kehilangan sosok seorang kakak. Ketika Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dari mana asalnya semangat hidup Sasuke berasal, sang pemuda memberikan jawaban yang telak membungkam Hinata.

"Aku bukannya tidak merasa terpukul. Aku bukannya tidak merasa kehilangan. Namun, aku tahu rasa sakit ditinggalkan dan tidak ingin orang di sekitarku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mengabdikan diriku sebagai seorang polisi. Sekalipun tidak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, setidaknya aku ingin menyelamatkan orang lain, baik secara raga maupun jiwa."

Hyuuga Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda di depannya begitu kuat, membuat sang gadis merasa malu. Ada banyak orang yang memiliki kisah hidup tak kalah getir dan mereka masih bisa melanjutkan kehidupan sebagai "orang baik". Mereka tidak sekali pun menyerah untuk berjuang dalam kehidupan yang pelik. Bagi mereka, hidup adalah kesempatan untuk menciptakan kebahagiaan, entah bagi diri sendiri atau bagi orang lain. Sasuke memberitahukannya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah membicarakan kematian, tak pernah membandingkan lebih baik hidup ataukah lebih baik mati karena sang pemuda tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mati. Namun, pemuda itu tahu rasanya hidup. Baginya, saat inilah yang terpenting.

* * *

Hinata duduk di dalam pos polisi tanpa banyak berbasa-basi. Dia hanya sibuk memandang Sasuke yang hilir-mudik mendengarkan keluhan penduduk. Tak banyak kasus berat yang terjadi di desa terpencil seperti ini, lain dengan kota besar yang pernah dia tinggali. Kasus di desa ini tak jauh dari seorang nenek yang lupa menjatuhkan dompetnya entah di mana, bocah yang terluka karena terjatuh, atau seorang turis yang menanyakan alamat.

Sosok sang pemuda yang kembali ke dalam pos disertai tarikan napas panjang menandakan bahwa jam istirahat sudah tiba. Sasuke meraih bekal di atas meja dan mengajak Hinata meninggalkan pos. Mereka mengelilingi desa dan berhenti di sebuah kuil. Tak ada kursi, tangga kuil pun menjadi tempat mereka menyangga tubuh dan menyantap panganan. Beberapa penduduk yang kebetulan berjalan melewati mereka menegur sapa, membuat keduanya sesekali berhenti mengunyah untuk membalas.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata tidak merasakan debaran di jantungnya seperti ini. Bahkan ketika hendak melancarkan aksi bunuh diri, jantungnya tetap dalam degupan normal. Namun, kini dia merasakan antusiasme. Dia merasa antusias menyambut setiap hari yang berbeda dalam kehidupannya. Melihat mentari terbenam di antara padang salju menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat bola mata Hinata terasa sulit berkedip saking takjubnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, Hinata mengeratkan pegangan di punggung Sasuke.

* * *

"Aku ingin kembali ke kotaku."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Hinata membuat sendok Mikoto melayang sebelum dia suapkan ke mulutnya sendiri dan membuat seorang Sasuke yang baru saja hendak beranjak kini seakan mematung dengan punggung membungkuk.

"Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Suara sendok yang berdenting mengenai piring membuat Hinata tidak berani mendongak. Namun, sapuan di kepalanya membelalakkan mata Hinata. Gadis itu kini menengadah untuk mendapati senyuman Mikoto tepat di depannya. Wanita itu melirik sang anak.

"Temani Hinata, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Hyuuga jelita bisa merasakan tatapan euforia yang tersirat di sepasang oniks milik Sasuke. Menurut sang pemuda, ini kali pertama dia meninggalkan desa. Ada banyak pemandangan yang belum pernah dia ungkap, seperti gedung-gedung pencakar langit, teknologi yang kian canggih, dan aneka makanan olahan unik khas kota. Keduanya melanglang buana di antara stasiun hingga jalanan. Tak seperti di desa, jalanan kota ramai dengan suara-suara dari pertokoan dan tempat hiburan lainnya. Deru mesin kendaraan dan suara manusia yang bercakap-cakap melalui ponsel menyemarakkan tabuhan nada di sana. Sasuke masih dalam euforianya. Hingga tubrukan kecil dengan seorang pejalan kaki dan makian menghentikan kekaguman sang pemuda pada perkotaan.

"Begitulah penduduk di sini. Mereka dengan mudah memaki. Mereka bahkan bisa memaki bayi yang menangis di dalam bus," terang Hinata.

Sasuke meletakkan pandangan pada sang gadis. Hinata terlihat gugup. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Gadis itu duduk dan berjalan begitu tegak. Keraguan dan ketakutan terpancar jelas dari dua bola mata yang mirip mutiara tersebut. Rasa ingin tahu menggerayangi Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda menahan gatal di bibirnya untuk tidak mengorek informasi mengenai perihal tujuan sang gadis kembali kemari. Sasuke ingin ikut campur dalam urusan Hinata. Namun, gadis itu masih tampak menutup dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sebuah kediaman menyambut keduanya. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Hinata harus lekas-lekas membungkuk meminta maaf di depan sang pemilik rumah. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu harus bersujud di depan seorang wanita pirang berkuncir empat yang memandang Hinata dalam sirat terkejut. Wanita itu tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf Hinata, hanya memandang Hinata dengan ekor matanya sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Uchiha muda hendak beranjak menarik kembali sang wanita, tapi tangan Hinata menarik kaki Sasuke, melarang sang pemuda untuk berbuat apa pun. Sasuke lantas mendapati Hinata menepuk tangan dan merundukkan kepala. Gadis itu tengah berdoa.

Di kediaman kedua, Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat Hinata ditampar begitu saja. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menekan bel, bersujud di depan sang pemilik rumah, dan memohon permaafan. Namun, pemilik kediaman yang mereka kunjungi tiba-tiba menjambak surai panjang Hinata dan melabuhkan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sasuke tak ingin Hinata berlama-lama berada di sana, maka sang pemuda segera menarik tubuh Hinata yang masih menyuarakan permintaan maaf sejauh mungkin.

Lokasi ketiga yang mereka datangi adalah permakaman. Salju tak turun di sana, membuat Hinata masih bisa membedakan setiap nisan dan berlutut di depan pusara yang dia kehendaki.

"Toneri sama denganku. Dia sebatang kara. Aku tak tahu pada siapa aku harus meminta maaf."

Pemilik surai _raven_ masih tak mengerti. Kesalahan apa yang membuat Hinata harus bergilir mendatangi rumah demi rumah dan merendahkan martabatnya dengan bersujud di depan orang lain?

* * *

Sebuah kediaman megah yang dimasuki begitu saja oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke harus lantas menahan pergerakannya. Uchiha muda mencegah Hinata untuk masuk sembarangan. Namun, papan nama keluarga yang Hinata tunjuk dengan jemarinya mendiamkan Sasuke. Kediaman megah ini milik Hinata. Mengira Hinata akan masuk ke dalam, Sasuke keliru. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu besar yang menyambut sosok mereka berdua.

"Di sinilah mimpi burukku dimulai. Aku bahkan tidak punya nyali untuk mengunjungi makam mereka."

Kalimat itulah yang Hinata ucapkan semata sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi.

* * *

Bisik-bisik yang sesekali Uchiha muda dengar membuatnya mendelik. Beberapa remaja sebaya, bahkan orang tua menatap Hinata dengan tatapan remeh. Nama Hinata lolos dari mulut mereka, membuat Sasuke kian yakin bahwa Hinata-lah objeknya.

"Kasihan sekali."

"Dia korban baru Hinata."

"Berani sekali gadis itu menunjukkan dirinya di sini lagi."

Pemilik oniks ingin serta-merta menyeret salah satu pembicara, menyuruh mereka membuka mulut dan menceritakan peristiwa sesungguhnya yang menyeret nama Hinata. Namun, sang gadis yang menjadi objek saja tidak menunjukkan gelagat tersinggung. Hinata tidak menimpali omongan mereka, hanya mengayuh kaki tanpa henti.

* * *

Keduanya baru menghentikan langkah tepat di depan rel kereta api, menantikan kedatangan kereta yang hendak mereka tumpangi. Sasuke telah mendengar semua cerita sang gadis selama perjalanan. Kisah usang dan kisah hangat yang membuatnya menjadi buah bibir banyak orang di kota. Dia telah melakukan tiga aksi bunuh diri yang melibatkan kekasihnya. Namun, gadis itu selalu selamat. Sasuke pun mengetahui alasan yang menjadi akar terbesitnya keinginan Hinata untuk melancarkan aksi bunuh diri berdua. Sejauh ini, Uchiha tak berani memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Di satu sisi, dia penasaran, apakah dia dijadikan target oleh Hinata? Namun, kenapa sampai sekarang sang gadis tidak juga mengajaknya melakukan aksi bunuh diri. Di satu sisi, dia ingin percaya bahwa Hinata sudah berhenti mengidamkan kematian dengan cara bunuh diri. Sasuke ingin meyakini bahwa hidup di bawah naungan atap kediaman Uchiha telah mengubah persepsi sang gadis.

"Ayo naik, Hinata."

Sasuke hendak menarik tangan Hinata. Namun di luar prediksinya, gadis itu justru menepis tangan yang dia ulurkan. Hyuuga muda itu mendorong tubuhnya memasuki kereta yang sesak oleh penumpang lain, membiarkan tubuhnya diombang-ambing ke dalam, sementara Hinata melambaikan tangan dari luar gerbong.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk selama ini, Sasuke-kun."

Tentu saja kereta tidak bisa dihentikan. Sasuke terus menggedor kaca pintu, berharap sang masinis mau menunda keberangkatan. Namun, kereta terus berjalan begitu cepat dan Sasuke hanya dapat menanti sampai kereta ini sampai di stasiun. Pikiran Sasuke bergemuruh, jantungnya terus memompa lekas. Pemuda itu lantas turun untuk berganti kereta. Pemuda itu kembali berputar arah, ingin menepis waktu yang terasa melambat. Firasatnya buruk. Amat buruk.

Firasatnya tak pernah salah. Itulah yang sang pemuda takutkan.

Stasiun yang baru saja mengantar kepergian sang pemuda, kini menyambutnya kembali. Namun, kali ini keriuhan yang tidak normal membuat Sasuke segera bergabung dengan kerumunan manusia. Oniks membentuk lingkaran sempurna, menemani sang napas yang terengah-engah. Garis polisi yang terbentang, warna putih yang menggambarkan siluet manusia, dan darah di lantai stasiun membuat tanda tanya besar sekaligus kekhawatiran. Uchiha bertanya pada seseorang di sisinya, berharap tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Seorang gadis melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan menyayat lehernya sendiri. Korban tidak tertolong dan mengembuskan napas terakhir di tempat kejadian."

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Suara lain sahut-menyahut menjawab pertanyaan lain di benaknya.

"Gadis itu masih sangat muda."

"Dia memiliki surai _indigo_ panjang sepunggung."

"Sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan aksi bunuh diri sejak lama."

Uchiha menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Namun, suara-suara di sekitarnya seakan bisa melewati celah di antara jemarinya dan masuk ke gendang telinga. Pemuda itu sudah berjanji akan menggunakan sisa hidupnya untuk melindungi orang lain. Namun ironisnya, gadis yang ingin dia lindungi saat ini justru menjadi orang yang tak dapat dia lindungi. Seharusnya Sasuke menyadari gerak-gerik aneh dari Hinata. Gadis itu membersihkan kediaman Uchiha belakangan ini, seakan seperti seorang penghuni yang hendak meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu lama. Gadis itu bahkan merapikan benda-benda miliknya. Gadis itu mengunjungi makam Fugaku dan Itachi untuk pertamakalinya. Dia juga berinisiatif berkeliling desa dan menyapa penduduk.

Kenapa Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa saat sang gadis mengajaknya kembali mengunjungi kuil adalah saat terakhir mereka bisa pergi berdua ke sana? Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadari air mata yang menggenang di balik lensa pasi Hinata? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa diam-diam Hinata memasukkan sebilah pisau ke dalam tas?

Gadis itu telah sampai pada keputusannya. Dia menyesalkan tindakannya yang telah merenggut nyawa tiga orang dan berpikir untuk menebus nyawa mereka dengan nyawanya sendiri. Kenapa pada akhirnya dia memilih bunuh diri seorang diri? Apakah itu karena sang gadis tidak menyayangi Sasuke ataukah karena Sasuke-lah pemuda pertama yang benar-benar Hinata sayangi sehingga sang gadis tidak ingin melihatnya mati? Pemuda itu lantas mengayuhkan kaki untuk menghampiri seorang polisi. Dia ingin melihat jasad Hinata dan menjadi orang yang mengurus pemakaman sang gadis. Pemuda itu ingin menjadi saksi tubuh pasi Hinata dikebumikan.

Uchiha tak tahu pasti alasan kenapa Hinata menyisakan dirinya untuk hidup. Namun, Sasuke tahu pasti, manusia hanya hidup satu kali, maka pergunakan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
